


B&B finally get some

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Coma dreams, F/M, Orgy, Recreational Drug Use, Scoring, Stewart is a wuss, Whacking off, drugs're bad mmkay, munchies, peeing in ovens, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: It happens guys! OR DOES IT???





	B&B finally get some

"I never whack off in bed. I THINK IT'S DEPRAVED!" yelled Beavis who was stoned, cause when he gets stoned he acts all dignified. Butthead tried to smack him but the weed slowed him down and he landed facedown in a bowl of chips

"huhuhuhuhuh that was cool" he said and ate the chips like a dog eating dog food.

"You guys you shouldn't get stoned in my house my parents are gonna get mad also you left the fridge open and one of you peed in the oevn" whined Stewart but he's a dumb fat kid so no one cares about him anyway.

then a bunch of naked chicks came in and Beavis and Butthead finally scored all over the living room.

and then they woke up from their coma dream brought on by smoking too much weed


End file.
